Amnesia
by Twilight-A-14
Summary: What if a girl from the real world ends up in the future of Inazuma Eleven GO, she could tell everyone that in her dimension their lives are a anime serie. But what if you add amnesia to it, and some names of Feida members. What will the outcome be? Sorry for the crappy summary! Rated T for safety. FeiXOCXSaru
1. Chapter 1

**Ever since I saw the anime Amnesia I've been curious about how it would be, having Amnesia. So I did a little research and I was rewatching the Chrono Stone season and that's how I got this idea. **

**Hope you guys are going to like it!**

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone or any of the characters.**

* * *

**- Heroine P.O.V. -**

"And as we discussed last time, the standard formula for a line is Y=aX+b." My math teacher scribbeled the formula on the board. "And to calculate a you take your two points of the line that are given to you as in the instructions which are here (3.5 , 1) and (2.1 , 3) you take the Y,s and the X's and then..."

I decided to tune out at that moment because no matter how you looked at it, this was utterly boring.

I looked down into my note book. Only to see that I'd allready finished my math homework for the next few days.

I took a two color pen and wrote "I" and "MATH" on my hand in black and drew a red heart around it.

"And now you're hand is full." My friend said.

I smiled at her and showed her my other, not as full, hand.

"This one isn't!" I said and grinned.

I'm your average school girl, hate French, love English and math. I scribble and doodle whenever and wherever I can. And the most important fact! Anime lover!

And then finally the bell rang, indicating the end of class and of this school day.

"Ok everyone! Have a nice weekend and don't forget to watch the physics chanel. Because this might be the last time we'll be able to see worm holes this close!" Our teacher said.

"You're going to watch?" My friend asked me.

"Maybe, maybe not." I said shrugging. "You?"

"I think I will." She replied. " Anyway, see you monday!" She smiled and waved me goodbye.

I waved back at her. Grabbed my stuff and went back home as fast as I could. I took my new phone I got for Christmas and played my second favorite song of AKB0048 'Rainbow Train', which I had also scribbled down on my hand.

As soon as I was home I made a peanutbutter sandwich with chocolate sprinkles, and decided to watch some anime on my phone.

I was at the last few episodes of Amnesia and actually got irritated because the heroine was so helpless. I always had a favor for the bold funny and outgoing characters, not that I hated the silent cute characters. But they started to get boring for me after a while.

But I guess that if you really have Amnesia you get kinda closed of because you forgot everything you used to know.

When I finished the last episode, I looked at the clock and saw that it was already half past five. I looked out of the window and saw a pitch black sky with one worm hole in the middle, it was small, like the tip of your pink. It had a beautiful sea green color with hints of deep blue and poison green and just in the middle I could see the black dot.

"Good thing we got a telescope for this." I thought l.

As I was pearing through the telescope I noticed that the black dot in the middle actually existed out if a million colors. Like the rainbow colored tunnel from Chrono Stone.

The longer I watched, the more I felt like I was being drawn into it. I closed my eyes and imagined how it would be to float around in a rainbow tunnel. I felt my body turn light, feather light, that felt good. But as soon as I opened my eyes again I didn't feel good anymore.

"HOLY S***!" I cursed. I wasn't imagining anymore about floating around in a rainbow colored tunner, because I **was **floating around in a rainbow colored tunnel.

I cursed some more but eventually decided to safe my breath. I was scared to death. Who knew where I would end up? The other side of the galaxy? Another dimension? I couldn't tell.

"At least I hope I will stay in the light rainbow part." I thought. And I knew I had jinxed myself when I thought that because right then I saw the tunnel turning dark. ( like when the raimon caravan goes to arthur's era and the time jump tunnel turns darker too)

It became extremely cold and thus time my body was thrown around in the tunnel. I screamed at the top of my lungs and strangely enough there was oxygen.

I ended up in a cold, dark place, I was still floating around, but at least I wasn't shown every corner of the room anymore. It was extremely cold in there, so I did what I do every time I was cold, which was curling myself up into a little ball.

At this moment I wished I could forget everything that had just happened and that I would be home. On the couch with my cat sleeping in my lap and my mobile in my hands while writing fantasy stories.

"I want to forget." I whispered.

The cold just increased. And if it wasn't so dark I swear I could've seen my skin turn slowly blue and purple.

"I want to forget!" I said a little louder. "I want to forget! I want to forget!"

I kept repeating it and eventually started screaming. I clutched my head and started to cry. I wanted to go home more then ever. My warm tears rolled down my cheeks and eventually turned into ice.

"I WANT TO FORGET!" I screamed one last time before I started to fall. I fell straight down and while I was falling I felt like I was loosing more than just consciousness.

Before I passed out I saw the happy rainbow tunnel again.

...

...

...

I was floating in darkness again. Not the cold lonely darkness from before, but a warm soothing darkness. As if I was I was asleep.

It wasn't as quiet ether. I heard several voices, all speaking in a rapid pace. I didn't fully hear what they were saying but I knew somehow they were talking about me.

"She fell... hole... poor..."

"How... survive..."

"Heavy injuries... miracle!"

I tried to open my eyes but my body didn't respond. I tried and tried again but I felt really exhausted. So I allowed myself to drift off into sleep.

I didn't know how long I had been asleep but I felt much better when I woke up. I was in a white room with a mint green floor, alot of monitors with whires attached to stickers oor needles that were attached to my body.

"How did I get here?" I thought. I tried to remember what happened, but my mind was as blanc as a sheet of paper. I tried to think harder but it caused me to get a headache which alarmed one of the monitors and a woman in dark blue clothes and white coat rushed into the room. She had shoulder length, dark purple hair, green eyes and a fair skin. She looked very young.

She smiled when she saw me.

"I see you're finally awake." She said and smiled kindly at me. She pushed a small button on the monitor that was still peeping and it turned silent.

I tried to ask the woman who she was and where I was but all that left my mouth was a timid cracking sound.

"Don't worry dear, I'm doctor Yukirin." She introduced herself. "And as long as you're here I'll be looking after you." She filled a cup with water and gave it to me. When I'd emptied the cup she took the empty cup from my hands.

"Yukirin-san?"

"Yes?"

"Could you... Well... I don't really..." I said stuttering.

"What is it?" She asked. She had a serious look in her eyes.

"I can't seem to remember what happened." I said.

"That's very normal." Yukirin said. "It happens with many of the patients here. They can't remember exactly what happened or they can't remember it at all."

"But I also can't remember what happened before the accident." I replied.

The woman frowned and closed her eyes for a second. "Memory loss." She said.

"What?"

"You have memory loss. Please tell me what you do remember." She said.

"I remember waking up here." I said.

"What is your name?" Yukirin asked.

"Huh? My... Name.." I tried to think of my name but like before my mind was blanc.

"I don't know. But what does that mean?" I asked.

"It could be just a temporary memory loss. But since you can't seem to remember anything it could be Amnesia too." Yukirin said. "We'll have to wait and see. If it's just temporary loss then your memories will return in a short amount of time. If not, then we'll have to start digging."

"Digging?"

"Yes digging. Starting with your hands." She said.

"My hands?" I looked at my hands and saw that they were full with words that had almost disappeared. "But I can't read what's standing here."

"And that's why someone copied what was written on your hands before it would fade." Yukirin replied. She gave me a sheet of paper that had lots of random words on it.

"Niji no Ressha." I read. "I Love Math, MD: M exc. 23 t/m 31, Akb0048."

"I don't know what this all means." I said and continued reading.

"Motomiya... Nagisa..." I said out loud.

"That sounds like a name. Could it be yours?" Yukirin asked.

I read the name one more time. It did sound like a pretty name to me. And it seemed familiar to me.

"It sounds familiar." I admitted. "Like I've heard it before."

"Does anything else pop up now that we know your name?" Yukirin asked.

I thought for a second. "No. Not really." I replied. "Sorry."

Yukirin smiled kindly at me. "You don't have to apologize for that." She said. I smiled back at her and at the same moment my stomache started to growl.

"How unthoughtfull of me!" Yukirin said suddenly. "You must be hungry!"

She left the room and a second later she came back with a tray that was litterally piled with food.

"Isn't that a little too much?" I asked.

"I just grabbed a few things," She said. "You don't have to eat it all."

"I see. Thank you Yukirin-san."

**(meanwhile at El Dorado)**

"Toudo-chairman!" Some random El dorado employee said while running into the council room.

"What is it?" Toudou Heikichi asked.

"You have allready heard of the girl who fell from the worm hole right?" The man asked.

"Yes I've heard of it. Why?"

"We just got this from the hospital she's in. Apparantly the girl has a habbit of writing on her hand."

"And you interupted our meeting just to tell me this?" Toudou asked. He had an angry look in his eyes.

"No Toudou-sama, it's what she wrote down." The man said quickly and handed Toudou the paper he held.

When Toudou read what was written his eyes widened in shock before he frowned.

"Hoshima!" He said.

"Yes sir?" The man asked.

"Call the hospital and tell them I want a meeting with this girl." Toudou said.

"Yes sir! Immediately sir!" The man said before he left.

* * *

**Was it good? Was it terrible? Did I make lots of grammar mistakes? Let me know what you thought of it!**

**Next chapter will be there soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys here's the second part of the story!**

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone or any of the characters.**

* * *

**- Nagisa P.O.V. - (aka Heroine X3)**

**Kokoro no dokoka ni  
Hitotsu hoshi ga aru  
Unmei no hito  
Sundeiru to oshierareta**

The intire night I was folowed by these words. The melody that came with it prevented me from waking up, it was a soothing tune, almost like a lullaby.

**Kanashii toki ni wa  
Tentaibouenkyou  
Sora ni wake up!**

"Wait, that last part didn't sound like it belonged there!" I thought.

"Nagisa-chan, wake up please!" Said a slightly familiar female voice.

When I finally woke up I saw Yukirin standing beside my bed.

"Sorry for having to wake you but you have a very important visitor!" she said appologising.

When I looked around the room I saw four strangers. One was very old had hollow cheecks where grey hair was growing out of, also long grey hair and scarlet eyes. The other three were much younger, around my age. One had purple hair, a tanned skin and emotionless grey eyes. The other had white spiky hair, a pale skintone and pale blue, piercing eyes. The last one was a girl with blue hair in braids and buns, a fair skintone and purple eyes.

The girl looked by far the nicest of the four but even she had a mischivous glint in her eyes that send cold shivers down my spine.

"W..Who are they?" I asked slightly stuttering. Yukirin must've seen the fear in my eyes because she rubbed my head soothingly.

"They're from El Dorado, a very important organisation. They take care of the safety of the people in this town." She explained.

"Thank you for the introduction." The elder said with a fake smile. "I understand that this girl is in a fragile condition but could you leave us alone for a moment?"

Yukirin hesitated for a while but left. Apparantly you couldn't disobey this man, even if he was simply requesting something.

"I wont be far." She said, more to me than to the man.

When she had left the man focussed on me.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Toudou Heikichi, Chairman of El Dorado. And if I understood correctly you already remembered your name." He said.

"In a way.." I said softly.

"Well, Motomiya-san, we didn't came here for a cosy chit chat with you." He said and a stern look appeared in his terrifying, scarlet eyes. "The actual reason for my visit is because you posses a weird piece of information, or actually possessed."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"At El Dorado we heard that you had written some things on your hand, one of those things caught our interest." He said. "You see, this planet has been threatened by a group of barbarians for a couple of years by now. They're called the Second Stage Children."

"Second... Stage... Children..." I said slowly. "Children? You mean that this planet has been threatened by a couple of kids?" I asked in disbelieve.

"They're not just kids!" The white haired boy said, the sharp tone in his voice made me flinch. "A bunch of pesky criminals would be a better word to describe them!"

"Enough Gamma!" The elder said sternly. "Second Stage Children are not just kids, they're children with amazing ability's that surpass the average human powers. Due to their increased powers their lifespan is shortened in exchange. Most of them don't even reach the twenty."

"But.. but why are they criminals?" I asked.

"That's because they use their powers for destruction and chaos." Toudou explained.

"But why would they do that?"

Even though the elder didn't say out loud that I shouldn't interupt him the intire time, but his eyes spoke otherwise. I flinched again and decided to stop asking questions for now.

"World domination, they're somehow obsessed with ruling the planet." The elder said. "We fear that once they succeed doing that, they'll start wiping out mankind to create a world where only they can live."

"That's horrible!" I thought.

"In order to stop them we alter time to ceasy the existence of their powers." Toudou said.

"Alter.. time? How?" I asked.

"By traveling through time we make a slight change here and there untill the SSC stop existing."

"You mean you want to erase them from history!" I exclaimed.

"Even their entire family line if necessary." The girl said.

"But you can't do that!" I replied.

"In order to keep mankind's safety we have no other choice." Toudou said.

"But that's rediculous!" I said.

"Show a little more respect to the chairman." The white haired boy said. He grabbed my wrist. When I failed to yank it free I started to panic. Just who were these people?

"Hanashite!" I said, while still strugling to free my wrist. I was starting to get afraid of them.

Apparantly we must have been quite noisy, because the next moment Yukurin was back.

"Young man!" She said stern. "Let go of her this instant!"

The boy obeyed and took a step back. Yukurin walked to my side.

"Sir I have to ask you to leave!" She said.

"I understand." He said and stood up from the chair he had been sitting in the entire time. He looked one last time at me before he, and the three teens, were gone.

I let the air escape I had been holding.

"I knew I shouldn't have left," Yukirin said. "Are you allright?"

"Y...Yeah, I..I'm fine." I said stuttering. "W..What did they w..want from m..me?"

Yukirin frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"I think it's about what you wrote on your hand before you lost your memories." She said and took a sheet of paper from a map.

"He told you about the SSC, right?" She asked.

"Yes he did," I replied. "But what did that had to do with me?"

* * *

**(Back at El Dorado) (Switch to Normal P.O.V.)**

"Chairman Toudou! Did you find out what you wanted to know?" One of the other elderly man asked.

"No, I was asked to leave before I could get the information." Toudou replied.

"Then we still have no clue," Another old man said. "How that girl knows so much of Feida."

* * *

**(Back at the hospital) (Switch back to Nagisa P.O.V.)**

"It's about what you wrote down on your hand." Yukirin said.

She gave me the piece of paper.

"SSC, Second Stage Children." I read. "Zan, Giru, Garu, The Lagoon."

"But what does this mean?" I asked. "I understand the SSC part but what is with the others?"

"Zan, Giru and Garu are teams of Feida, Feida is the organisation of the SSC." Yukirin explained.

"Then what about The Lagoon?"

"I wouldn't know, never heard of it." She said. "But apparantly it has something to do with Feida as it ended up on this list.

I looked at the paper again. "Feida, Ragnarok." I said out loud. "And.."

* * *

**(At Feida) (Last time switching, promise! Switch back to Normal P.O.V.)**

"Saru!" A boy with green hair and mint green eyes said.

"What is it Fei?" The white haired leader of Feida asked. His purple eyes were covered by a black pair of goggles.

"I asume you have already heard of the girl who fell through the wormhole." The greenete said.

"Indeed I have," Saru replied. "Why?"

"El Dorado had a little meeting with this girl," Fei explained. "apparantly she had written some important things on her hand and.."

"What are you trying to say Fei?" Saru interupted him cutting straight to the point of why he had bothered him.

"Your name was writen on her hand." Fei said, not the least offended by the fact that he was so rudely interupted.

"My name?" Saru repeated.

"Your full name!" Fei said.

A frown appeared on Saru's face. In Feida they worked through code names. No one knew their real names exept for the member themselves. Not even El Dorado knew their full names. Then how could this girl know about it?

"There's more," Fei said. "She knows about ragnarok!"

"She what?" Saru asked surprised.

"This could bring our entire mission in grave danger!" Fei replied.

It went silent.

"Saru! What should we do?" Fei asked.

"If what you say is true," Saru said slowly. "We must undertake action."

"And what did you had in mind?"

A grin appeared on Saru's face. "How about we pay this girl a little visit."

* * *

**End of the second chapter!**

**And how was it?**

**please R&R**

**See you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update, I had a little mind block when I wrote this, so I had to do it over. Now I'm satisfied with it. Hope you'll lik it too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone or any of the characters.**

* * *

**- Nagisa P.O.V. -**

**Itsumade datte koko ni iru yo**  
**Fuan ni natte mo**  
**Zetsubou shiteru no ja naku**  
**Yume wa miteru yo**

New lyrics embraced me and sung me into a deeper sleep.  
The voice behind the words was sweet and warm as the summer sun.  
I felt safe just by listening.

_"Joy and happiness make you want to sing, here in a dimension outside time you can sing your soul and heart out!"_

_"Never be afraid to share your voice with everyone!"_

Strange, soft voices reached me. I opened my eyes and saw many faces smiling kindly at me.

Even though I didn't recognize a single face, I felt safe and beloved.

_"As long as we're here, the light in everyone's hearts will never really extinguish."_

**Itsumade datte shinjiteru yo**  
**Hitorikiri demo**  
**Kinou to wa**  
**Marude chigau jibun ni**  
**Ashita wa umare kawaru**

"Saryuu Evan" Said a strange, robotic voice.

"That name again?" I thought.

The soothing lyrics were gone and all that was left was darkness lit up by one single light.

"Saryuu Evan" It said again.

"Saryuu.. Evan.." I thought.

The lightle bit of light increased and blinded me causing me to wake up.

I blinked a couple of times and stared at the cealing before I realised that I was awake. I pulled myself into a sitting position, which was much easier to do now since all of the needles were gone, so I was finally able to move more freely.

I rested my back again the bedpost and sighed.

"Saryuu Evan." I said out loud. "Just who are you?"

For the last few days that name had been lingering through my head, without even a single clue of whom that name could belong to. I had been thinking about it quite a lot of times, but my mind stayed as blanc as it was.

No one knew who this Saryuu Evan was, not even Yukirin seemed to know it.

She had said that she would ask the man who'd put that name on the special list, but he seemed to have disappeared into thin air!

"Saryuu" I thought. "Why can't I remember you?"

My thoughts were interupted by soft knocking on my door. I tore my eyes away from the ceiling and met Yukirin's green eyes. She stuck her head around the corner and smiled kindly at me.

"Good afternoon Nagisa-chan!" She greeted me. "I see you're finally awake."

"Afternoon?" I asked and looked at the clock. It was two o'clock.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked and entered the room, she carried a tray with food. No longer the pile of random snacks like the first time but real hospital food, which didn't taste that bad.

"Yeah, great." I said.

"I got a few things for you!" Yukirin said and handed me the tray before she searched one of the pockets of her coat. "Not here, maybe the other one!" She muttered and searched in her other pocket. Apparantly she didn't find anything cause she started to search in pannick through her other pockets.

I took a sandwich from the plate and saw that there was also some jewelry on the tray.

It was a silver necklace with a small medallion and a blue bracelet with a silver charm on it.

"Jewelry?" I asked.

Yukirin stopped her raging search for the mysterious items and stared at me in disbelieve. She slapped herself on the forehead leaving a red mark.

"How could I forget that I had put them on the tray?!" She asked herself.

"You mean, these are for me?" I asked her.

"They were allready yours!" Yukirin said. "We had to take them off for the CT-scan."

I looked at the medallion and opened it. A small white shell fell in my lap followed by two tiny stickers, both of them had cats on it.

"What kind of person am I?" I thought.

I put it all back in and closed the medallion, I held it in my hand a little longer before I put it on. The cool silver felt very familiar to my skin, almost as if it had alwasy been supposed to be there.

Yukirin helped me with the bracelet.

"Yukirin?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Why are you almost always here?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're a doctor right? Don't you have more important things to do than being here?"

"Well, I'm actually more of a nurse than a doctor." Yukirin said. "And second, you're my patient. I'm suposed to look after you as long as you're here."

"I see." I said, I took a deep breath, finding it suddenly very suffocating in the room.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"I.. I want to go outside!" I said. "It's very hard to breath!"

"I'll go get a wheelchair." Yukirin said and left the room. A little later she came back with a wheelchair, a light blue dressing gown and some slippers.

She handed me the dressing gown and helped me to get out of bed and into the wheelchair.

When she had tested me to see if my fall had caused any trouble with my nerve system, she had detected a little damage in the nerves on my back. Which meant I couldn't walk for while, it wasn't permanent damage though.

The slippers were warm and felt very soft.

Yukirin pushed the wheelchair down the hall, to the elevator and pushed the button. A little later the doors opened, there was another nurse she was with a girl of around my age.

"Good afternoon Mayu-san!" Yukirin said to the blue haired woman. "How are you feeling today Izumi-san?"

"I'm feeling better thank you!" The pink haired girl said.

"Are you going to the roof with her Mayu-san?" Yukirin asked.

"Yes, are you?" Mayu said.

"Yeah, Nagisa-san suddenly wanted to go out." Yukirin said and gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Izumi too, she found her room suffocating." Mayu said.

"This hospital needs more windows!" Izumi said and she pouted playfully. She reached out her hand to me. "I'm kirino Izumi, nice to meet you!"

"Motomiya Nagisa," I said and reached out to her. She grabbed my hand and shock it furiously, causing my entire body to shake along. "Nice to meet you."

...

The roof garden was quite big. Other rooms were built around it except for one part, the front. The front let you look over the entire city, all the way to the horizon. A big building in the middle reached far into the sky.

"Yukirin?" I asked.

"What is it Nagisa-chan?"

"What is that big building?"

She looked at where I was pointing. "That's the El Dorado HQ." she said.

"El Dorado." I thought. "That's were the old man is."

...

Izumi and I were sitting on a bench underneeth one of the oak trees. She told me that she's in here becuase her body didn't produce enough adrenalin, adrenalin was something that protected the vital organs from shock.

"Without it, everyone could litterally got scared to death." She explained. "That's why I'm here. Why are you here?"

"I lost my memories after some accident." I replied. "It's allready been a few days ago but I haven't remembered even a single thing."

"You remembered your name right?" She asked.

"That's the point." I said and frowned. "The name does sound familiar, I'm not denying that but.. it's just.. I don't feel like it's actually mine. Like it doesn't belong to me."

"I'm sure it does!" Izumi said with a bright smile plastered on her face. "A beautiful name fits a beautiful girl!"

Those words made me blush a cherry red shade.

"Is that a blush on your cheecks?" She asked teasingly. "Are you sensitive to compliments Nagisa-chan!"

"No!" I said quickly and rested my cold hands on my cheecks, hoping that I would cool down a bit.

"I can see that you're lying Nagisa-chan! Your entire face is red!" Izumi replied, the teasing tone hadn't disappeared.

"Stop it Izumi-san!" I said. "I feel embarassed."

"Moe!" Izumi said pouting. "You're taking all the fun out of it!"

A sudden breeze made us shiver.

"Brr! It's getting cold!" Izumi said. "I'm going back inside, are you going to stay here?"

"Just a little longer." I replied "I want to see the sun disappear behind the hills!"

"Don't stay out for too long!" Izumi said. "Or you'll catch a cold!" With that said she walked away. She and Mayu headed to the elevator, Izumi waved me goodbye before the iron doors closed shut. The only ones left on the roof were Yukirin and me, but Yukirin had fallen asleepp on the other bench where she and Mayu had been chatting.

I took a deep breath and looked at the horizon, the sun was just hanging above it. In this state it gave everything an orange golden color, which, in my opinion, made everything more beautiful and gave it all a warm touch.

These short moments of happiness made me forget my fight with my locked up memories. As these warm feelings of joy made my chest flutter I actually felt like singing.

"Singing?" I thought. Almost automatically I imagined myself on stage with lots of people staring at me, their piercing eyes felt like bullets piercing my heavy trembling body. "Crowd!" I thought panicked.

"No I hate singing!" I said firmly shaking my head.

_"Don't be afraid to share your voice!"_

I looked up in surprise, it was the same voice that had sung to me in my dreams.

_Kokoro no dokoka ni  
__Hitotsu hoshi ga aru  
__Unmei no hito  
__Sundeiru to oshierareta_

The voice started to sing. I immidiately recognized it.

_"Come on! sing!" The voice encouraged me._

I hesitated for a moment but gave in. I took a deep breath and checked if Yukirin was still asleep. I hadn't told her anything about the song, I was afraid that if I did, she'd think I had gone crazy.

******Kanashii toki ni wa  
Tentaibouenkyou**  
Sora ni mukete  
Mada mienai  
Ai wo sagasu

Hearing the song had made me happy, singing it myself had a much greater impact. I decided to skip to the chorus, since that had always been my favorite part to listen to.

**Machigai naku koko ni iru yo  
Me wo fusetetemo  
Kyozetsu shiteiru no ja naku  
Bukiyou na dake**

Machigai naku matteiru yo  
Wasureraretemo  
Guuzen ga  
Kitto kasanatta toki  
Anata ni aeru hazu

"That was pretty good!" A male voice said.

I shrieked and jumped of the bench out of surprise which made me fall on my rear quite painfully and winced. With a wild pounding heart I looked up and saw a guy sitting on one of the tree's branches.

He jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully in front of me.

His snow white hair had an almost golden glow in the light of the setting sun and matched pretty good with his tanned skintone. But what really took my breath away were his stunning purple eyes. The very image of him, standing before me whilst looking down on me made my heart beat rappidly.

"W..who a..are you?" I asked stuttering.

A soft smile appeared on the stranger's face as he knelt beside me and gently rubbed my head.

"Pardon me," He said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

He stood up again and reached his hand out for me to grab.

I hesitated for a while, after all, he was still a stranger who had been hiding in a tree! But decided to accept his offer. I could feel the warmth of his hand through the fabric of his glove.

"Anno..?" I asked.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Who are you?"

"My name," He started, a dark glint appeared in his eyes making me shiver under his gaze. "Is nothing of your concern."

"T..then why are y..you here?" I asked, back to the stuttering.

He grabbed my wrist painfully.

"Nani!" I yelped. "Hanashite!" (means: let me go!)

His other hand covered my mouth. At this moment I was having a panick attack.

"I wouldn't try to struggle if I were you," He whispered in my ear before turning his head back to me. "Unless you want me to hurt you that badly."

I nearly fainted when he had said that. His voice had a seductive yet poisonous tone that made me shiver uncontrollably.

He removed his hand that was covering my mouth and cupped my face in one hand.

"Listen carefully to what I'm going to say little Songbird," He said. "I want you to tell me a few things."

His grib on me tightened making me wince again. Apparantly I had winced quite loudly cause the next thing I knew was Yukirin screaming.

"Let her go!" She took her pager and pressed a special button. Almost immediately a loud allarm started to ring.

"I guess this is a goodbye for now," The guy said and leaned down again. I could feel his warm breath in my neck and I tried with all my might to surpress the upcomming shiver. "We'll meet again, Nagisa." And before I realized it, he had disappeared, leaving me confused.

"How had he known my name?"

* * *

**End of this chapter, sorry again it took so long to write. And sorry if it's not as good as the last chapters!**

**please leave a review and let me knowwhat you think! Also say if there are any grammar mistakes so I can correct them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, thank you for the sweet reviews! Also thanks for the 400+ views! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone or any of the characters.**

* * *

**- Normal P.O.V. - (At Feida)**

"Did it work?" A certain purple haired girl asked. "Did you get the information you were after?"

With the deadly silence that followed, the female captain of Giru could easily guess what had happened a few minutes ago.

"Interuption at the crucial moment?" A green haired boy asked. Fei Rune emerged from the shadows, his mint green eyes were slightly glowing.

A sinister grin appeared on the face of Feida's emperor, as he thought back to the little girl. Pure fear had charmed her face when he had threatened her with a little violence. Oh how he had loved that terrified expression.

He had had her exactly where he had wanted her to be! Cowering with fear and ready to spill the answer of whatever question he had wanted to force upon her.

"Now that they know that Feida's leader has a little interest in her, she'll be under strict surveillance!" The captain of Giru stated.

"Reaching her now will be alot harder," a guy with white, wavy hair and blue eyes with spectacles added. "For I asume that she'll be guarded twenty four hours a day."

"Oh Girris!" The purple haired girl said, an Obvious blush gave her cheecks aromantic glow as she looked at the boy with a lovey dovey look in her green eyes. "We were thinking exactly the same thing just now!"

"Oh Meia!" Girris said in exactly the same 'someone-in-love-voice' as Meia had. "Our bond is so strong that even our thoughts are in sync!"

"Oh please!" A monstrous looking guy said in disgust. He had a tanned skintone, long white hair, which he wore like a scarf, with a streak of red and pitch black eyes with fiery red irisses. "Get a room you two! Besides, how hard could it be to break into a locked-up buidling? We've done it before so many times! Why should it be any different this time?"

"As ignorant as Always, Garo," Fei said with a slight hint of disaproval in his voice. "You forget that this girl is under protection of El Dorado!"

"Tch!" Garo hissed. "If you could call that weak wall of guards and safety measures a good functioning security-system. We should just beat the crap out of them!"

"Do you ever think of something else than beating someone or something else to pulp?" Meia asked sceptically. "It's not surprising anyway, barbarians like you can hardly think at all!"

"There's one person I'd love to knock the crap out of." Garo said with a dark gleam covering his face, a sadistic smile finished the look of the agressive lunatic.

"Garo!" A voice said warningly.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock when Feida's leader had finally said something.

Garo's eyes however, were filled with fear when he saw a pair of purple glowing eyes narrowing.

"You'll get the chance to fight soon enough!" The white haired guy said. "Don't waste your energy on your comrades!"

A smile appeared on Fei's face. "You Always say that when you have a plan, don't you SARU?" He asked.

He simply grinned in response.

"Indeed I have!"

* * *

**- Switch to Nagisa P.O.V. -**

I was still in shock of his sudden disappearance. And without his strong hold on me that had kept me standing straight, I felt my knees slowly weaken as my legs started to shake. They gave away soon after that and if it wasn't for Yukirin, who had caught me just in time, my face would surely have had met the ground.

"Come on Nagisa!" She said as she helped me back into my wheelchair. "Let's get you back inside."

She pushed me back to the elevator in quite a fast pace, as if she wanted to get off the roof garden as fast as possible. I couldn't blame her, even after he had left, I could still feel his dark gaze upon me.

I shivered at the thought of how his purple eyes had captured mine. But what scared me the most was that he had told me that he would come back. Those four words promised me another encounter, something I was desperately hoping for not to happen.

"Who was he?"

"His name is SARU," Yukirin said suddenly, I hadn't realized that I had asked that out loud. "He's Feida's emperor, the leader of the SSC."

"SARU?" I thought. My eyes widened in shock when the realization hit me that the name sounded oddly familiar to me. "Kimi dareda?" (means: Who are you?)

Once back in the hallway I noticed that the air was filled woth nervosity and a slight hint of fear. People were running up and down the halls, or screaming to each other or through the phones or headsets while desperately pleading for extra security. Only one word would fit most, only one word fitted in a situation like this. Chaos.

"Yukirin what's happening?" I asked softly.

"I'll explain later Nagisa-chan," She said. "But now I've got to bring you to your new room."

"New.. room?" I asked.

She didn't say anything after that. She kept walking in a rapid pace, as if running from something that had yet to come. I didn't say anything, I wouldn't get any response from her now anyway.

She stopped in front of a solid wall. There was a painting of a sunflower hanging on it.

I gave her a interrogative look. She held her hand on the glass of the painting, after a few seconds the picture disappeared.

_"Fingerprint detected." _A robotic voice said. _"Owner acknowledged, welcome Yukirin Oshima."_

Yukirin gave a quick order and the wall, or should I say hidden door, opened. Behind the secret passage was a room. Just a regular.

"This is one of our top secret hospital rooms," Yukirin explained. "In times of trouble we bring the patients to these rooms, they're highly secured. X-ray vision wont work on these walls, no one can see through these walls. No one can get in or out unless you have your finger print detected by the security painting."

"No one can get in?"

"No one, even if someone tries to blow this room up it wont work. The walls have a new kind of technology, all kinds of attacks will be nullified." Yukirin explained.

"Why would someone want to do that?" I asked. "Why did you bring me here? What's happening?"

Yukirin sighed and helped me onto the bed that had been prepared.

"If a SSC shows up it always means a lot of trouble." She said. "The sudden visit of Feida's leader isn't something that should be taken lightly, especially with you. We don't know for sure yet, but you seem to know something very important, even though you don't realise it yourself!"

"Then.. he.. he.." I lost my voice when I realised what she meant.

"Then he'll probably come back for you."

It was silent for a few moments, the awefull thought of that guy actually coming back was enough to let me tremble helplessly.

"I.. I... I d..don't w..w..want to c..come !" I stuttered, totally panicked.

Yukirin gave me a hug when she heard my trembling voice.

"Don't worry Nagisa," She said with a warm soothing voice. "I won't let him get to you! I promise!"

**(Time Skip - Middle of the night)**

_A sickening darkness surounded me._

_I heard my own voice screaming from the top of my lungs._

_I shouted at the darkness._

_Not that anyone would hear me._

**Ranhansha suru manazashi  
Kagamigoshi ni dare ka ga miteru no?**

A song was sung, unknown words filled and controlled my dream. It wasn't the song that used to be sung.

It was something totally different.

**Veludo no omoi sora  
Zawameku kaze ga kinō made to wa chigau no yo**

**Koe wo kikasete, sugata wo misete, watashi wo nigashite  
Nē, kagi ga kowareta, torikago no naka hitori, zutto**

A loud bang awoke me from my dream, with the echo of the new song still lingering through my head, I listened to the remains of the blast to slowly die down until all I could hear were the fastened beats of my own heart.

I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but a second explosion wouldn't let me. The new blast of sound tore the just restored silence apart, it's aftereffects let the entire building shaking. A lot more explosions followed one after another, some were blasted into the hospital while some were shot by it.

The loud sirens of the building and the screams finished the agonizing symphony of tumult. I covered my ears to try to shut out the cries of pain, but it was hopeless.

"Damn you Second Stage Children!" A man shouted in rage. "You got the guts to attack a hospital!"

An amused chuckle could be heard and a gunshot followed, muffling the man's insulting words.

The sound of the explosions was dominating every other sound, but I could still hear the evil laughter that was filling the air. And as much as I wanted to, I couldn't ignore it, it was to overpowering. I shivered when I heard someone cry of pure agony, a very uncomfortable feeling made its way through my body, for the wounded man kept on howling.

Tears started to burn behind my eyes, I pulled the blanket over my head as if to protect myself from it all. It didn't die down, but it was muffled. Underneath the blanket it all seemed far away. I slowly calmed down and managed to recontroll my breathing, that's when I noticed that it had became very silent.

I threw the blanket off of me, it was deadly silent.

"What happened?" I thought.

A pair of footsteps caught my attention. I perked my ears and heard how they slowly approached.

"Oi! We've searched the entire building," A male's voice said, he sounded young. "but we found nothing! Just where did they hide that girl?"

"Jeesh Yokka," Another boy's voice said. "We've only been searching for a couple of minutes, besides, you know this hospital has hidden rooms! SARU said so himself."

"Than maybe SARU should search for her himself!" The boy named Yokka said a little irritated. "I mean he's the one obsessed with.."

"Obsessed with what?" A too familiar voice asked, interrupting Yokka.

My heart froze for a moment and my breath hitched in my throat.

"No.. nothing!" The other guy said quickly. "Yokka didn't mean what he said, right Yokka!"

"H..Hai!" Yokka said nervously. "I was just blabbering! Don't mind me!"

It turned silent for a moment.

"Well, I'm not surprised ether that you haven't found her yet!" SARU said. "They've hidden her very well!"

I could hear him snicker under his breath.

"Not good enough though!" He said. "For she is right here! You can hear us now, can't you, Little Songbird."

For a moment I could swear that I could see his purple eyes stare at me through the wall! My heart started to pound painfully in my chest and I felt my body started to tremble of the fear that was soaring through my body.

"Break the door open."

He had barely said that or the wall, that was supposed to block every attack, slowly crumbled down before my eyes. Three tall figures could be clearly seen, One had blue hair and blue eyes, wearing a white t-shirt with a black, long-sleeved shirt underneath, a red jacket and black trousers with a white stripe over it. The other had white hair and golden eyes and wore exactly the same outfit.

But the last one was someone I had hoped I would never see again.

His white hair almost illuminated the darkness, clashing against his tanned skin. But the most outstanding thing of it all, were his purple eyes which were glowing slightly, their gaze fixated on me.

A grin appeared on his face when he locked eyes with me.

"So we meet again," He said with the grin still plastered on his face. "Missed me?"

"N..no!" I said in a weak voice, totally surprising myself, I had seen myself as a huge coward for the last couple of days, where did I suddenly get the confidence to talk back? (even thought it was in a weak voice!)

His sadistic grin only widened when he read the obvious fear that was written all over my face.

"I like that expression of yours," He said and took one step forward, in just a second he had closed the gap that was between us. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me from the bed, his free arm found its way around my waist and locked me in his sudden embrace.

He leaned closer to my face until I could feel his warm breath in my neck.

"You know what I like even more about you?" He whispered in my ear while sending shiveres down my spine. "That sweet, intoxicating scent of yours! The way it's drenched with fear makes it very hard for me to keep my hands off of you!" As if to strengthen his word his hand, that had been laying on my waist, slid down a little.

A dark blush krept over my face as his words sank in. And almost immediately I started to struggle.

"NO!" I shrieked. "Hanashite!" (means: let me go!)

The male just chuckled in amusement and his hold on me tightened. "You're such an interesting girl!" He muttered and pressed his warm lips against my neck as he inhaled deeply. The way the warmth of his lips clashed with the cold air made me shiver. My face turned even redder when I felt his mouth travel slowly back to my ear.

"Don't tell me that you're actually enjoying what I'm doing right now!" He said in a soft voice. "You're more sensitive than I thought you would be!"

"SARU!" A girl's voice said. SARU pulled back, his hold on me didn't loosen though. "We have to go!"

He turned his gaze back to me, a new smile crept onto his face when he saw how red my face had become.

"You're definetely a keeper." He said.

Before I could reply, I felt my body weaken.

The last thing I remembered from that night were his arms around me carying me away and his purple eyes glowing fiercly.

**(Time skip)**

When I woke up I felt my head ache immensely. I tried to sit up straight but regretted it when I felt a fierce pain stab through my already suffering head. I whimpered softly as I laid back down.

"You shouldn't move your head too much!" A guy's voice said.

I shrieked, I hadn't noticed him yet. I had jumped from the bed and fell on the ground, butt first.

"Are you allright?!" He asked and quickly helped me up. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"N..no I'm fine!" I replied.

"Sokka!" He said and smiled kindly at me.

He had light green hair, mint green eyes and quite a pale skintone. He was wearing the same clothes of the two guys at the hospital only his jacket was orange and he was wearing a blue band around his left arm.

"Anno?"

"Yeah?"

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're safe, if that's what you want to know." The boy said, almost obviously ignoring or avoiding the actual meaning of my question.

"Well... that's actually not what I meant!" I replied.

Fei sighed but his smile didn't disapear nor did the kindness.

"You should actually be resting a little more," He said. "You're head hurts, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does." I said.

"This might help!" He sat down on the bed and laid one of his warm hands on my forehead. A soft green light appeared in the palm of his hand, I could feel relieve immediately. My headache slowly disappeared.

He retreated his hand.

"Feel better now?" He asked.

"Hai! A..arigatou!" I replied.

"Then I'll be going now!"

"Wait!" I called after him. "What's your name?"

He turned around and gave me another warm smile. "I'm Fei! Fei Rune."

* * *

**End of chapter!**

**And what do you think! Please everyone leave a review and let me know what you think! I want to write better for you! But therefor I need help on my errors!**

**See you guys next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Thank you for reading my story so far! Hope you like this chapter too! (must admit that I really like writing a pervy Saryuu XDD) (so there's some more in this chappie! XD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone or any of the characters.**

**p.s. for anyone who's wondering. The new song is called 'Glass Doll' from Aikatsu.**

* * *

**- Normal P.O.V. -**

"She seems harmless to me," Fei said to the small group. "I don't think she'll be much of trouble as long as she stays here."

"Looks can be deceiving, who sais she isn't faking the entire Amnesia thing?" Garo asked angrily.

"Don't be stupid Garo!" Meia said. "Why would she do that?"

"I dunno," Garo replied irritated and gave her a dirty look for calling him stupid.

"Meia's right Garo," Girris said.

"I thought you'd say that!" Garo said and snickered. "You always choose her side."

"SARU, what do you think?" Fei asked.

It became silent and all eyes were fixed on the white haired emperor, who had been staring out of the window, almost pretending not being interested in what they had to say. His thoughts kept going back to his little jailbird.

"How odd," He thought. "You've been here for only three days and yet I can't seem to stop thinking about you!"

"SARU!" Fei said a little louder, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What I think?" He asked, even though it looked like he hadn't been paying attention at all, he had captured every word that had been spilled. "I don't think she's lying or pretending at all."

"Untill her so called 'lost' memories return, we can't tell what she knows." Fei said with a slight frown. "We'll have to wait and see if anything triggers her mind.

* * *

**- Switch to Nagisa P.O.V. -**

_Ah, konomama koko de kuchite shimaetanara…_  
_Urahara ni naze, kesenai yokan_  
_Tabidatsu watashi ga iru, itsuka_

I shivered slightly, it felt like ice-cold, iron chains were locked around my wrists and ancles. I felt imprisoned, almost locked up in a glass cage. Piercing eyes upon me, seeing me as an object, nothing more but a doll.

They didn't notice.

For I didn't do so either.

My glass eyes were crying.

Small crystal tears were rolling down my cracked porcelain skin.

_Nagai monogatari yo, jibun dake ni mieru kusari ni tsunagareta mama  
Yume wo samayotteru, machikutabireta kao no, Glass no hitomi ga futatsu  
Mō yame ni shitai no ni, owari ga kowakute  
Mata kuri kaesu no_

The last few notes of the song died away, after that it stayed silent and I was left all alone in the blinding darkness.

...

Soft knocking woke me from my light slumber, I slowly opened my eyes and yawned.

"Nagisa-san, are you awake?" Fei asked from the other side. I had had lots of visitors in the last few days, most of them were Fei or some of the female members of Feida. I was always a little scared when someone new came in, but after a little while I noticed that they didn't seem as scary I thought they would be. I blamed Toudou Heikichi for that, the way he had made them sound like was anything but true.

Which reminded me of what he had told me. His plan to erase the existence of the SSC. I hadn't told anyone about it, I didn't know how to tell them. Maybe they wouldn't believe me, but that seemed ridiculous. If time traveling was possible, it didn't seem as stupid at all. I couldn't understand why they would do something so cruel to kids. Even though I didn't knew all of them, they weren't bad at all.

They were kind to me, at least the ones who visited me, and they weren't as vicious as El Dorado had claimed them to be. But maybe it was because I didn't knew all of them I couldn't judge fairly. Out of all the SSC's I had met, there was only one I actually feared.

And it was that one person of whom I thought would be here 24/7 but had never come. I hadn't seen that guy since the hospital incident yet when I closed my eyes and recalled his image it would appear in a second, his white hair almost luminent against his tanned skin but matching perfectly with his stunning, purple eyes.

"Nagisa?"

"Eh.. yes I'm awake!" I replied quickly and pulled myself into a sitting position. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, still feeling a little dazed. "I must've been sleeping deep." I thought.

"Did I wake you up?" Fei asked when he saw my sleepy head. He sat down on the bed.

"Huh? Eh.. no, no I was already, sort of awake!" I said quickly and smiled sheepily at him.

He returned the smile and rubbed my messy hair.

"I love your bed hair!" He said laughing.

"Yamete Fei-kun!" I said. "I already look like a total mess in the morning."

"It's allready noon," He replied. "Why were you still in bed?"

"I was asleep, I didn't notice." I replied. "Besides, there isn't much else for me to do in here but sleep."

"In other words, you're bored to death." Fei said.

"Well.. I.. I didn't want to put it that way but.." I said slightly stuttering and blushed of embarassement.

"But it's true right?"

"H..hai." I said softly. "It's just.. well... I.."

He sighed and smiled kindly at me. "If you were bored, why didn't you just say so?"

"...I ...I.." I stuttered shyly and eventually hid my fiery red face behind a curtain of long dark brown curls.

"I keep forgetting how shy you can be," Fei said, he reached his hand out and tugged my hair behind my ear. "If there's anything you need, don't be afraid to ask me!"

...

He had brought me different kind of things, like books and pencils and paper.

"_I think this'll keep you busy for quite a while_." He had said.

I had grabbed the pencils and a sheet of paper instantly, when my fingertips touched the cool wood it felt very familiar. The strange little, almost unnoticable, dents in my fingers fitted perfectly against the rectangular shape, I was used to it, I had held many pencils before.

Almost automatically I let the grey tip fly over the blank paper, creating many kinds of shapes. Unrecognizable at first but eventually I saw it was a human body, just a raw sketch and nothing more but basic lines. I let my hand dance over the paper, adding various details here and there, untill the base had become a young girl.

Long hair tied into two ponytails, long bangs alongside her face, a kind smile and big, dark eyes. I continued untill I had drawn a dress that fitted the cute face of the little girl, it was a white dress with bare shoulders but long sleeves, decorated with lace and ribbons.

I looked at my result. I was content with the result but there were still some things missing. The grey drawing seemed to cold and immediately I knew what was missing. She needed color.

The result was a young girl of around thirteen or twelve years old, her dark blue hair matched very well with her ivory skin. And just because I had felt like it, I had added a cat to the picture, and had given her clothes. But didn't go as far by giving her a name.

Giving it a last check I realized that they made me feel warm inside, like their smiles would be mine too.

I gave her the name 'Wendy'.

...

The next few days went by in a blur. Fei didn't came as much as before, he said he was busy and that his visits were limited. I didn't understand why, he said I didn't have to understand either.

"Just stay out of trouble." He said.

"I can't get into trouble if I can't get out of this room," I replied.

He grinned at me and messed up my just combed hair.

"Damn you! Now I have to redo it!" I said pouting.

I had become more open the last few days, and had discovered a new part of me.

It turned out I could be as sarcastic as hell, I had sense of humor (a weird sense of humor but still), I could be very impatient, and I wasn't as cowardly as I had always thought I was.

But I did what he had told me to do, which was staying out of trouble. So I stayed quietly in my room, and spend my days reading, sleeping and drawing. I kept trying to tell Fei what I knew but there was always something that would make me stop. Almost as if I wasn't allowed to tell him, as if telling him wasn't the way of them finding out.

Eventually I just stopped trying, thinking that I would never be able to tell him and knowing that I was still a big coward for keeping something big to myself.

"Old habbits die hard I guess," I would always think when I fell back into my old behavior.

I hated turning back into the coward version of myself, I loved the more spontaneous and random side of me. I tried to let go of my shyness but somehow it kept sticking to me like super glue and it overwhelmed me at total random moments. Which made no sense, AT ALL!

"Guess that's one of the fun things of being me." (meant sarcastically) (think saying might be less confusing. :p)

...

I hadn't heard him comming in.

I mean, how was I supposed to?! I was sleeping!

He had totally overwhelmed me when I woke up and found myself wrapped in his arms and pressed against his chest. After all this time he had left me alone, he suddenly turned up, sneaking into my room and totally taking advantage of me. He sure had guts. It was dark in my room, meaning that it was night.

"W..wh..what a..are you d..doing?" I asked stuttering, I cursed myself, why was I **always** stuttering and trembling when I saw him?!

He sighed. "Be quiet," He said in a tired tone. "I'm just trying to get some sleep here."

"And you couldn't get that in your own room?" I thought. "C..can't you sleep in your own room?"

One of his hands stroke the hair out of my face, almost in a gentle way. I had a clear sight of his face now, almost expecting to find a mischivous glint in his eyes but finding, strangly enough, nothing. He was looking at me with a straight face, studying every little bit of it. As if trying to imprint my looks.

"In my own room I can't enjoy your company." He said with a small smile.

"You were gone for days," I said softly. "And suddenly you think you can barge in and claim my company just like that?"

I felt him stiffen, his hold on me tightened painfully, pressing every little bit of air I possessed out of my body.

He grabbed my face with one hand and forced me to look him in the eyes, which were glowing again. His glowing eyes could be easily seen in the darkness. I could feel his anger boiling under his skin and almost hear angry growls howling in his throat.

"Watch your words." He threatened. "I'll let you off the hook this time since you don't know how it works here in Feida, but I warn you. Say one more thing to oppose me, take one bad step into the wrong direction, and you don't have to worry about your future anymore, because I will make sure that it'll end, then and there. Permanent!"

Tears were streaming down my face and I was trembling once again.

The glow lessened and his hold on me loosened.

I desperately gasped for air, eagerly gulping it down to ease the burning need in my lungs due to the lack of oxygen.

"I'm sorry.."

He startled me. Did he just appologize?

"I'm sorry.." He repeated softly.

I pushed myself off of his chest to have a better look of his face. And what I saw stunned me.

He wasn't looking at me, he stared at the wall, as if he couldn't find himself to look straight at me after what he had said. His eyes were full of regret, something that must be rare to see of someone so strong. But regret wasn't everything that could be found when one would have a look at him in this state. Behind the solid wall that he would usually wear as a mask to hide his true feelings was a true chaotic ocean of sadness and anger.

Seeing him laying there for what he really was, was enough to make me forget what had just happened and to forgive him for his behavior. For I could see now what had been behind his act all this time.

He was just a boy.

He sat up straight but let his head hang down, his white bangs covering his eyes.

"You must think I'm a monster." He said.

I didn't say anything but I reached my hands out and cupped his face, lifting his head. Tears had appeared in the cornors of his eyes, when one dropped I gently wiped it away with my thumb.

That's when I did something I thought I would never do and that didn't surprise only him, but me as well. I pulled him into an embrace and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I don't think you are." I said truthfully. Why was I hugging him? He had kidnapped me, he had harassed me, locked me up in a cell, threatened me and had claimed me as his property.

If this was another one of his tricks, it was working very well.

But something told me that this wasn't part of his act.

"You idiot," I said and I felt tears of frustration burn behind my eyes. "Just who exactly are you?"

He stayed silent but I felt his strong arms gently wrap around my waist, not eagerly as before, but as if searching desperately for something to hold on to.

"One moment you're nice and kind the other you're the total opposite. You're intimidating and sadistic but also a kid who's a total mess. It's confusing not knowing which one is the real you!"

"I'm not worth knowing."

He pulled back from my embrace and stood up, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"There's no reason for me to stay here." He merely replied.

"Wait!" I shrieked and reached my hand out to grab his hand. "There is!"

He looked at me from over his shoulder, as if gesturing me to say what I had to say.

"Please," I begged. "I want you to stay!"

His eyes widened in shock.

"You.. you want me to stay?" He asked.

I nodded in response.

...

He had stayed with me. When the morning came and I woke up I found him still there in the same position as last night. We were both on our sides, facing each other. We had been watching each other for a while untill sleep waved over me and my eye lids closed. He had grabbed my hand back then.

I was given a clear view of his sleeping face, our hands still glued together, our fingers entertwined.

I had never thought I would be in a situation like this. And I had really questioned myself why I was so desperate last night in having him to stay, I realized it when he had taken my hand in his warm one.

I had been dreading his visit due to his sadistic act.

But I found myself longing for his company when he had shown me his true face.

It was his true self that had shown up last night that had captured my attention.

It was definetely something I would treasure.

* * *

**End of chapter!**

**I really REALLY hoped you liked it! Sorry if it's late! I was busy with school :( blurhg school :(**

**See you next time!**

**reviews? please let me know what you think!**

**(I like writing sadistic Saru but also cute and fragile Saru XD)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. I was very busy with school and homework, but now I have vacation! Also thanks for the sweet reviews you have been leaving!**

**For those who have been asking and hoping for more Fei x Nagisa moments, there will be more but this is a main Saryuu x Nagisa story. (But there'll be more Nagisa and Fei :D must admit that I have taken quite a liking to it!)**

**And kind and gentle Saru wont appear much, only once in a while. (wanted to let you know that because I red that you all liked sadistic Saru more. And to let you all in on a secret, I like sadistic Saru more too! He's funnier to write either!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone or any of the characters.**

**Also be warned of a hot kissing scene in this chappie!**

* * *

**- Nagisa P.O.V. -**

It had already been a few days ago since the incident with SARU. He hadn't said a single thing when he left me, not even reacting to what I said to him, as if I had become thin air, unworthy to being spoken to by someone of his status. He had left me with millions of questions.

In the meanwhile I was allowed out of my cell, I had gotten some clothes from Meia when she found out I had no other clothing than the white pj's I had been wearing. (everytime I had taken a bath a new kind of pajamas had been prepared for me. Which was what you would call disturbing because that person had to sneak into the bathroom to be able to replace my garments, which could mean that there was a big chance that he or she or whoever had been doing it had seen me naked!)

She had given me a white and black shirt with a V-cut, a black skirt, a light-blue, sleeveless jacket, white, thigh-length stockings with blue ribbons and cute blue boots. Also a pair of fingerless black gloves.

"_Now you look like a glamorous girl from the future_!" She had squeeled. She had been nice to me from the first day and I had recognized her as the girl who had called SARU back when he kidnapped me from the hospital. Although sometimes I felt like she was doing more than just being nice to me. As if she was fullfilling a duty of some kind.

When Fei came to pick me up one morning, first time I was allowed to go out, and take me to the cafeteria of the organisation. It wasn't very crowded and most of the people I had already met were nowhere to be seen. As soon as I walked in it became silent immediately and all eyes were fixated on me. I felt veeeery uncomfortable underneath their gazes, especially from the looks I was getting from a pair or terrifying looking people who were sitting in the cornor. They all wore the same clothing, and they all gave me the same dirty look.

Fei gestured me to sit down at an empty table all the way in the back of the cafeteria.

"I'll go get you something to eat." Fei said smiling and gave me a encouraging squeeze in my shoulder. "Think you'll be fine on your own?"

"H..hai! I'll b..be fine!" I replied and tried to smile confidently, but being honest, I didn't feel even the slightest bit of confidence. He left to stand in line with a couple of other kids who were getting their breakfast. A small girl with long light blond hair tied into two ponytails and pink reddish eyes walked by but stopped when she passed Fei and greeted him. She wore almost the same clothes as Fei did, only her jacket was red not orange.

They chatted for a while untill Fei pointed at me, he smiled when he saw me looking at him, he turned back to the girl who nodded at him and went over to where I was sitting.

"Hi!" She said and beamed me a kind smile. "We didn't meet yet, did we. I'm Roko, one of Fei's teammates." She sat down in front of me.

"N...n...nice t..to meet y..you!" I replied once again cursing myself for stuttering like a pathetic little whimp.

Fei returned with our meals and put one of the plates in front of me. He placed himself to my right and gave my head a gently rub.

"Missed me?" He asked teasingly. My face heated up of his comment and he chuckled in response.

I felt new glares bore their way into my back like daggers, their heavy aura made me flinch. Fei, noticing this, frowned and gave the group a death glare. Immediately I felt their gazes move from my back and I could breath normally again.

During the rest of my stay in the cafeteria I could eat relaxed and didn't have to worry about the group in the other cornor, even though their glances didn't return I could still feel that a small amount of their hatred had been directed to me. When Fei and I left the cafeteria, I took a quick glance towards the group in the cornor and I saw a monstrous looking guy. His evil glare told me that I could fuck off and I quickly looked away, not being able to stand the dark aura that dominated his entire being.

I couldn't shake the sickening feeling of and trembled my way back to my room. I could still feel their heavy gazes being fixated on me, making me feel small and weak. And I didn't like that feeling even the tiniest bit. I took a deep breath and tried to focus on small, cute and sweet things, hoping that it would distract me one way or another.

"Nagisa?"

Fei's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, apparantly I had stopped moving at a certain point because I saw Fei turning around and approaching me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, I could hear a hint of concern in his voice, when I looked up I found the same hint in his mint green eyes.

"Nothing." I lied and looked away. For I didn't want to bother him with my complaints about people that could be his friends.

"You're not a very good liar you know that?"

"It's really nothing!" I tried.

"Stop lying!" His cold voice surprised me. When I looked back I saw that a small angry look had appeared on his face. He was looking at me, but also not looking at me. As if he was gone with his thoughts.

Whatever he was thinking about must've added some fuel to his anger because his frown deepened and even the soft look that could normally be seen in his eyes had disappeared.

"I hate it when people lie." He said. "I can't stand them! So, please, do me a favor. Never lie to me again."

His cold voice had slowly melted and in the end he had sounded almost broken. He approached me untill he was standing right in front of me, barely leaving any space between our bodies. He was so close that I could feel his warm, and slightly fastened, breath tickling my face. He lifted his right hand and let it rest on my cheek, his thumb gently wiping away a small tear that I had somehow failed to notice.

"I don't want you to lie." He said softly. "You're too good for that."

"Fei.."

His frown disappeared very quickly and a fake smile took its place.

"Gomen, I probably startled you, didn't I." He said and took a step back.

But I wasn't buying his act. Why was everyone here acting like they were fine? I know they did it because they didn't others to worry about them but the exact opposite happened. I was actually starting to worry about them and felt selfish because I had only been worrying about myself from the moment I had woken up in the hospital. And Fei had been so kind to me, the least I could do now was returning some of that kindness.

So I did the exact same thing I had done with SARU when he had shown his true face, I took a step forward and embraced him. My arms encircled his waist and I held onto the fabric of his jacket.

"I won't lie to you," I said softly, but hard enough for him to hear. "But I don't want you to lie to me, I can see you're hurt so don't pretend you're ok when you're clearly not!"

"Nagisa.."

My hold on him tightened. "I don't want you to feel miserable Fei! I can't stand to see you unhappy for you are the one I care most about!" I blurted.

I felt Fei freeze.

It took me a while to understand what I had just said, and when the quarter finally fell I let go of him immediately and felt my cheeks flare up.

"I..I..It's j..j..j..just th..that I, well, I.. uh.. I, yeah.. I really d..do care about you! B..but th..that's because I uhm.. well like you." I said, thinking I had said the right thing but only noticing a second later that I had made it sound like that I was into him and quickly started to deny what I had just said. "BUT NOT LIKE LIKE! I mean I like you but as a friend!"

I didn't dare to look Fei in the eyes after what I had just said. I felt so embarassed, and I was afraid that Fei would think I was out of my mind. I expected him to laugh at me or to leave but he really startled me when he pulled me back into his arms.

My heart was hammering in my chest, and I was sure that he could feel it too.

He pulled me back just enough so he could press his soft lips against my forehead.

I looked up only to find myself getting lost into his beautiful mint green eyes. And just like before he positioned his right hand onto my left cheek, only this time with a different kind of intention. The warm palm of his hand cupping my left cheek slightly pulling me closer to his face as he leaned in.

Only a second later I felt the same pair of soft lips being pressed against mine. He deepened the kiss slightly by pressing our faces closer together only to pull back a moment later.

My face had been tainted with many different shades of cherry red and my heart went, if it was even possible, faster than before.

"You're a liar Nagisa." He said.

"What?"

"No one kisses her friend like that." He said and smiled playfully. After enjoying my flustered and blushing face before reconnecting our lips. Where his fingers came in touch with my bare skin left a trail of pleasurable tingling.

No matter how much I enjoyed the feeling Fei was giving me I couldn't ignore the nasty feeling that I was being watched. Even though Fei's arms practically shielded me from that piercing gaze, it still felt like the stare was burning it's way through his protection.

Whoever had been watching us must've been raging in anger.

...

I couldn't fall asleep that night, no matter how hard I tried. At some point I gave up with an irritated sigh and decided to make a little night stroll, hoping that my bed would feel a little more comfortable when I came back.

I threw the blanket off of me, thanking god that my pajama's were a lot less revealing than the last one, which had been nothing more but a short, frilly, white dress. My new pj was a supersoft pair of white trousers with a patern of pink stars on it and a light blue t-shirt with a V-cut.

The moment I put my feet down onto the floor I pulled them back, the floor was ice cold! So I went to search fpr the pair of socks I had taken off before I stepped into bed. I had to crawl on the floor and search for them with my hands because, 1: it was dark in my room and I couldn't see a thing and 2: I had this weird habit of throwing my socks around the room whenever I was going to sleep. After a little while of crawling over the very cold floor I finally found them somewhere abandoned in the cornor of the room.

I quickly put them on, relieving my feet when they were engulfed into their cotton warmth. I knew they had a bunny pattern on them since Fei had given them to me. He had called them soft and cute, the biggest reason why they suited me so well.

The iron door opened for me when I stood in front of it, now that I was allowed to go whenever I wanted to. The door had gotten its original job back, which was opening for every person who wanted to pass and no longer was it supposed to let strangers in or out and keeping me locked up inside. Even though I was allowed to go whenever I felt like it there were still places that were off limits to me.

At Feida's HQ every team had its own wing, their own place to live, completely adapted to every teams needs and wishes. Fei's team Garu inhibited the southern wing whre I was allowed to go since I had been accepted and respected by every member of the team. The same went for Giru, Meia-san's team, who were living in the western wing of the building. My room had been strategically placed between these two wings.

I was allowed into the northerns wing either. But since I had decided to try avoid SARU for while, I had refrained from passing through the northern wing as well.

Ever since our first encounter I had had serious doubts about SARU. It was his gentle way of acting in the very beginning that had lured me into his trap. The moment his face twisted I had known the kind of trouble I had gotten myself into.

The only place I was forbidden to enter was the eastern wing. Fei had told me to stay away from it as much as possible. Apparantly the ones haunting the my thoughts ever since our unlucky encounter in the cafeteria, were the same people who dominated the eastern cornor of the HeadQuarters.

"_Their lives are all about brutal force,"_ Fei had said_. "They're specialized in agressive attacks, which makes Zan the most dangerous team in Feida. Did you ever try to make predictions on a man who's totally enraged?"_

_I hadn't._

_"Their team litterally drives on pure wrath and anger, and that's what makes them so dangerous because in pure rage you're unpredictable, you'll never know what's coming at you. That's also why I want you to stay away from them."_

As I wandered aimlessly through Giru's corridors, listening to nothing but my own footsteps ,which were softly echoing through the empty hallways, and the soft snoring of sleeping Giru members, I wondered how it would be to angry all the time. To lose all kind of rationality and live on your instincts.

A loud screaming awoke me from my thought, also making me notice that I had walked straight into the northern wing! I looked around for a moment, not knowing which direction would bring back quickest to the western wing, but flinched when another wave of shouts filled the corridors. It was the same voice that was roaring like a wild beast, meaning that the one being shouted at couldn't get the chance to say something back with the other in this state or simply didn't care about the various insults that tainted the one-man-conversation and would let him calm down first before trying to get through to him.

One of the iron doors opened and a girl with light-salmon colored hair and purple eyes appeared in its post. She looked kind of irritated and still half asleep, I could only guess she was woken up from the endles shouting. I recognized her as Nike, she had also visited me.

"Honestly those two.." She said and rubbed her eye before noticing me. "huh, nagisa?"

"Nike-san."

"Can't sleep either?" She asked.

"No not really," I replied. "I thought a little walk would help."

"Want to come in for a while? I can make us some tea." She said.

"Yes, that would be nice, Arigatou Nike-san." I replied.

A few minutes later she had made me a milk tea and a honey tea for herself, we sat down onto her bed.

"Anno, Nike-san, do you know who's the one screaming like that?" I asked.

"I think that's Garo, you know the captain from Zan, I'm surprised he only starts screaming now, he and SARU have been discussing for hours by now." She said with a frown. "I just hope he'll shut up soon."

"Wait, he's in an argument with SARU? Why?"

She looked a little hesitant to tell me. "Well, you know that Garo and the rest of Zan aren't really happy with your presence right?"

"Are they talking about me?"

"Yes, you see, Zan wants you gone, even though SARU wants to keep you." She explained. "They've tried many times before to convince SARU to dispose of you or to lock you up again, without results ofcourse!"

"Why does he hate me so much?" I asked and clenched my tea mug, trying to warm up my hands which had become very cold all of a sudden.

"Garo has always been that way," Nike replied. "He hates everyone! Especially outsiders."

All of a sudden a scream of agony had filled the entire building and left it shaking in its vessels.

"Wh..what w..was that?" I asked, once again stuttering.

"I don't know." Nike said, her face had been wiped from emotions only leaving a frown. "But I think we should take a look, if that scream came from Garo then it means that it's SARU's turn to be angry."

She put her mug on the table and ran out of her room, since I didn't want to be left behind I followed her example and went after her only to face the most horrific scene. Garo was lying in a puddle of some sort of ruby red liquid, the metal scent it spread indicated it as blood. His arms and legs were all bended into unnatural angels. I felt a heavy nausea comming up and I had to lean agaist the wall to keep standing.

Even though I wanted to look away from it I couldn't, as if my eyes were glued to the awefull sight that was still continuing.

SARU's eyes were glowing immensly, and when he raised his left hand, a bright purple light engulfed his palm and a few sickening snaps of bones breaking could be heard. The screams that came from Garo almost made me want to crawl into a hole where I could wait for it all to end.

"SARU stop it!" Nike yelled. "You're killing him!"

Nike's shouts seemed to have an effect on SARU for the glow dissappeard from his hand and from his eyes as well. He took a few seconds for him to completely calm down.

"Leave." He said and gave a last glance at Garo. "And take that with you!"

Nike looked at Garo for a moment, the question of how to move him without him enudring more pain could be read all over her face. Eventually she used her powers to lift Garo of the ground, making utterly sure that he wouldn't move even a single bit while she brought him to the infermarry.

I wanted to follow her but when I turned on my heal to do so I was stopped by a single demand.

"Not you Nagisa," He said. "I didn't gave you permission to leave yet."

"I.. I d..didn't knew t..that I n..needed permission," I replied softly stuttering. I turned back only to see SARU marching towards me, he grabbed my shoulders and pinned me against the wall. His right hand slowly slid down my arm, leaving goosebumps all over it, he grabbed my hand and brought it to it's lips kissing the tips of my fingers and making me feel a little shaky.

"Tell me Nagisa, " He said. "Do you love me?"

He totally overwhelmed me with that question and left me speecheless. He had asked me if I loved him. I wanted to say I didn't love him, yet... He had removed his grib on my hand and had it firmly planted on my back pressing me to his chest. Something made me unnable to reject him. The way my heart was racing was only more prove that I couldn't deny that I didn't like him.

"I.. I.. Don't know." I said by truth. But I guess that wasn't the answer he had wanted me to give, for his eyes darkened extremely.

"You. Don't. Know." He repeated slowly in a voice that sounded like a new wave of anger was being build up inside of him. His piercing eyes bore their way into mine. I looked away, not being able to face him like this.

"At least look me in the eye when I'm talking to you!" He hissed, when I looked back into his eyes I saw that they were shining as brightly as before, only... Their impact was different from last time. At first they were meant to scare others and to show his power through torture and dominance.

But now, their glow were releasing something I had tried to surpress from the first moment I had laid eyes on him. I felt my body starting to tremble, not out of fear but out of nervosity. My heart was racing fast and beating painfully in my chest causing my face to heat up and taint my cheeks with ruby red.

"Why can't you love me like you love him?" He asked, his voice had been dripping with venom at the last word. I knew fully well who he had meant with him.

"Ne, tell me. Tell me the truth, does my touch have any effect on your body?" He asked, a slight grin on his face when he noticed how red my face had become. "I want to know. How does this feel?"

His hand, that had been laying on my back, slowly slid down, my bearth hitching for a moment when he reached my rear, letting it rest there for a moment and giving it a gentle squeeze which made me mewl before sliding further down. His hand went over my hip over my upper leg and stopped when it had reached my popliteal, quickly lifting it and placing himself between my legs.

He had come very close to me, a predatory shimmer in his eyes. I had pressed my hands against his chest, trying to keep at least a little bit of distance between our lips. There was no denying it anymore. His touch was having an effect on me. A trace of wild, burning fire had covered my skin wherever he had touched me, it made me crave for his touch.

He chuckled in amusement.

"Well, well, well," He said in a low voice. "You're enjoying it after all." He leaned in and placed a soft kiss next to my ear. "If you want me to go further just ask." He whispered. "Ask me!"

That last sentence made me realize how badly I wanted him right now. When he started to trace soft kisses along my jawlline I felt my desire for him to really kiss me grow with every seducting peck he was giving me. He paused at my lips, taking time to enjoy seeing me panting. His arms firmly wrapped themselves around my body once again pressing me against him.

"Call my name." He demanded.

"S..SARU..?"

" My real name. I know you know my full name, I want to hear you calling my name!" He said.

"W...watashi.." I started.

"No ifs, no buts." He warned. "Or do you want me to punish you for disobeying?"

"But.. But I.." I tried but was interupted by SARU slapping my rear softly. I shrieked of the sudden contact. "I really don't..." *slap* he hit me a little harder.

I tried a few times more but that ended in more slaps. Each one harder than the last. But it was only when he softly caressed my poorly tortured but cheek did I accidentally blirt out the mistery name I had been keeping to myself every since I had first heard it.

"S... S.. Saryuu onegai! Yamete!" I begged.

"Call it again." He replied and traced his soft yet firm lips over mine.

"Saryuu Evan." I repeated and was rewarded with what I was aching for. He had pressed those beautiful lips against mine, almost blowing up my mind. I wrapped my arms around his neck one of my hands diving into his soft white hair while eagerly returning the kiss I was finally given.

"Open up for me." He said. I parted my lips only slightly but it was enough for him to dive in and force his tongue into my mouth. When it came in contact with mine I felt a jolt of pleasure rush through my body leaving my toes curl. I moaned softly only causing the fire that had restarted to burn underneath our skins to heat up.

Our tongues had started to fight for dominance, with me automatically losing and being forced to surrender to the emperor. Our lips disconnected for a second to catch our breath before continuing our intimate activity.

While I was trying to keep up with his pace, he was busy exploring every little inch of my mouth. Tracing the tip of his tongue over my cavern before pulling back. He placed his lips against my neck and gave a little bite that made me moan again. New waves of pleasure made its way through my body when he sucked at the same spot, pulling blood to the surface and leaving his mark on my body.

"Mine." He said possesivly.

"Sa.. Saryuu.." I panted. He silenced me by continuing his agressive attack in my mouth.

Saryuu's kisses were totally different from Fei's. Fei had been kind and gentle I loved his kisses. But... Saryuu had a whole other effect on me. Yes his kisses were demanding and he was harrassing me, but I couldn't help but enjoy every single moment of it. It was very wrong in a way, messed up even yet here I am eagerly rerurning what I was getting. Which were passion and most importantly love.

He had never said it, nor did it even came up in my mind that someone like him would ever need love. But there were two ways to make SARU tell the truth. One of them was through kindsness, one of his weak spots and the other one was by expressing love through a kiss. Once our lips were joined together I had been able to feel how much he had been longing for this too.

He had totally surrendered to his feelings and had put all of his passion into this single kiss.

"Mine." He repeated.

The only thing he wanted was someone who cared about him. Someone to love and be loved by. His eagerness had shown me his true wish. And it wasn't what anyone thought it would be, which was world dominatio n and a place for his kind to live in.

All that he truly wanted was someone to stand beside him. His equal, his friend, his lover.

When he pressed me even closer to him, cupping one of my cheeks and pressing a soft kiss on my nose I knew that I wanted to be that person for him. So I let all of my remaining boundries go that were supposed to keep my love for him behind iron walls and finally lost myself into our kiss.

* * *

**End of this chapter! Hope you guys liked it!**

**Please leave a review and look out for the next one!**


End file.
